Richard
English street punk with lower body like a snake. This bio is written in a different 'style' than most of the other bios. To be exact it is written (at times) in a first person perspective. Biographical Information Name: '''Richard Branson (not a fan of jokes about my name) '''Code Name: What the blood hell do I need a codename for?! Not like I don't stand out in a crowd, you daft idiot. Age: 24 Sex: Male Nationality: '''My parents were born in India, I was born in London, England. You figure out what to call that. Physical Description '''Height: *This is harder to describe than you might think from my waist to the top of my head I am about 86 centimeters, or for you yanks 34 inches. *The rest of me is hard to describe as it is less height and more a matter of length. **In the fleeting moments when I have actual legs they are about 90 centimetters long or 3 feet if you prefer **Most of the time, when I have a tail, it is a little under two meters long or six feet if that helps you understand. *If I act like a bloody circus dog and try to stand on my tail I can raise the top of my head about 2 and 3/4 meters above the floor...or nine feet if you insist on using out-dated measurement systems. *In 'human form' I am about six feet tall *Most of the time I am a little over five and a quarter feet tall Length: *'Fully extended' he is a good twelve feet in length Weight: anywhere between 175 pounds to 350 pounds Eye Color: Hazy green Hair Color/Style: Shaggy brown hair Other (If applicable): *Massive reticulated tail come out of my ass and taking the place of my legs most of the time *I got these 'pits' under my eyes that allow me to sense heat, they look like I haven't gotten enough sleep which is ironic since they make sleeping hard at times. *His 'tail' is scale covered and is shades of brown *Even when he has what can crudely be called 'legs' they are still covered in dark and light brown scales Scars: '''various scars from street fights '''Piercings: Right ear has piercings going up the outer lobe Better Description (optional): - I loath the comparison but I resemble a naga or Lamia (call me one at your own peril) X-Outfit: '''What's with the stupid questions? You gonna give me a giant, unstable molecule, tube sock to protect my lower 'half' with? '''Casual Outfit: *Leather Jacket *Greased Hair *Dirty under-shirt *Utli-Kilt Equipment: *His generalized weight and tail as a weapon *Switch-blade *Black-jack Abilities Source of extra-normal abilities: Woah, boy is this a more difficult question that you clearly think it is. Mutant, science, something unknown, and oh yeah! being hit by the ugly stick during the whole 'great transfer' event. Mutant Abilities (innate): PRIMARY - Physical mutation *Lower half resembles the body of a very large burmese Python. *No venom glands that have been revealed by various medical examinations. *Rather slow regenerative abilities SECONDARY - Infra-red sensitivity *The sensory cells in the 'pits' under his eyes can help him find warm blooded organisms with ease. Though it is not really all that ground penetrating or long range. TERTIARY - Mild and limited shape-changing *Can very briefly change his large lower 'half' into a functionally normal lower body for a human *he could never pass as a human due to the 'legs' being covered in scales and the retention of the legs is very fleeting. Mutant Abilities ('''inherited):' Physical mutation * Clearly Richard from Earth 12357 had two distinct physical difference from Richard from Earth 1235. One external and one internal but both directly connected. ** Split Jaw - Richard's lower jaw splits in two in a similar manner to how the Predator from the Predator series do or the Reapers from the Blade 2 can. ** Altered digestive tract - Richard can not eat raw food and his digestive tract can more easily digest food that is raw rather than cooked. '''Abilities of Unknown Origin: ' *Attempts to read his mind only result in the telepath hearing someone laughing maniacally rather than Richard's thoughts. This hints at a connection to Pi, as he has a similar characteristic. But how the two are connected is unclear. Weaknesses: Severe disadvantages to his physical abnormalities *Generalized thermal sensitivity - He is not cold blooded so much as he has more bio-mass than his metabolism was 'designed' to keep warm and so his lower 'half' often gets very cold and that decreases his over-all body temperature. *Acute Thermal sensitivity - Extreme sources of heat give him a headache because they over-whelm the infra-red sensitive cells in his 'facial pits' *Generalized incompatibility with most objects designed for use by human 'Normal human' Abilities: *Tail is somewhat prehensile *Good at using his overall weight to hold people/things down *Good at using his whole body as a means of movement/good reflexes *Was a good street fighter to begin with, has adapted tactics to suit his new physical abnormalities Psychological Description Personality: 'Fuck you' THAT's my personality and what I think of your questions. Interests: You ask stupid questions. Want an answer? Fine, fucking up the shit of people who ask me dumb and pointless questions. '''Hobbies: '''Don't make me test and see if I can unhinge my jaw and swallow you whole. '''History: '''I'm a freak. I tried to help a guy in trouble. I got him the help he needed. I gave him a place to stay. His old lady tracked him down and my grans ended up dead. Then the bastards up and vanished. I searched for them but got nowhere until this really dodge fellow told me to go to some Xaiver Institute in America to train and the two gits that killed my grans would eventual crawl out from whatever rock they were hiding under and go there. So here I am training and waiting to have my revenge. Enof said. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Physical Mutants Category:English Category:Reptilian Category:Resident